


【Jessidy】过分

by NotallJCisJesus



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotallJCisJesus/pseuds/NotallJCisJesus
Summary: 牧师的混蛋行为终究会得到报复的，来自吸血鬼的报复。
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy & Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ・警告  
> 本文Jesse和Cassidy攻受无差，会有互攻的言语暗示，如果以后更新新章节有写到实质性互攻会再更新警告。

“过分”这个词可以拿来形容一个人行为举止的恶劣程度，但每个人对于这个词的定义肯定各有所别。比如，有人觉得约会迟到十分钟就很“过分”；有人觉得不记得结婚纪念日才算“过分”；有人觉得背地里偷情叫做“过分”。

但是以上这些对于Cassidy来说根本不算什么，漫漫鬼生路当中他都碰见过，甚至他自己就是加害者。如果你在他面前提起以上任何一件事，他肯定会轻蔑的一哼，毫不客气的嘲笑你的少不经事。又或者再和他关系好点，他兴许会和你分享他那能称得上“过分”的经历，夹杂着脏话的吐槽肯定会让谈话有趣不少。

只不过，Cassidy能讲的出口的无非是些无伤大雅的事情——关于某个忘恩负义的家伙叫自己怪物啦、关于只顾着找上帝的某个大混蛋啦、关于被某个混账东西切成七八块塞进快递箱啦，诸如此类。而吸血鬼不敢提的则是那些更难以启齿的，更私密的事情，往往牵扯到“性”。毕竟，他的生活只由三个成分组成：酒精、毒品、性爱，而其中占比最重的是第三者。当然还有一个秘密他也从来不说，那就是忘恩负义的家伙、大混蛋、混账东西以及和性有关的故事主角，他们都拥有同样的名字……

Jesse Custer。

这是平凡的一天，太阳还是能灼伤Cassidy，创世纪还住在Jesse里头，老教堂的空调还是不工作。唯一和平时不一样的是，这位发型帅气的牧师今天难得有了空闲，坐在教堂的长椅上喝着酒。

“Jesus Christ！”从阁楼里下来的Cassidy上身只披着个斗篷，光着腿，四角底裤在里头隐约露出边儿，“Padre，现在是早上十点！”

“谢谢，我知道现在几点。”Jesse又往嘴里灌了口酒，一边抬眼朝半裸的对方望过去，看他一点都不介意衣冠不整的样子，大大咧咧的坐到自己对面，木制长椅也配合的嘎吱叫了声。

有时候真搞不懂牧师是真的傻还是就是故意的，Cassidy抬起一边眉毛瘪了瘪嘴，“拜托，你知道我在说什么，大早上喝酒？”

穿着整齐的牧师只是发出意味不明的轻哼，并没有对于大清早（其实只能算是上午）就摄入酒精这件事情做出评价。至于为什么，那是因为他的心思并不在这里。打从这位阁楼的房客出现之后，Jesse的视线就没有离开过他。很奇怪的，从那次洗衣房的时候开始，吸血鬼的身子对他产生了一种致命的吸引力。在还不知道这个爱尔兰人其实是爱尔兰鬼之前，Jesse只是把这个奇怪的感觉当做“对他纹身的好奇”。可是渐渐的，他已经没办法在蒙骗自己，这个不只是单纯的好奇，每次只要注视着对方，就能明显的感觉到有股亵神的力量占据心灵——或者更直白点就是，“起反应了”。但至今为止，只要Jesse还保持百分百的理智，就能完美的抵挡诱惑。可惜，今天的他做了个不太明智的选择，酒精已经顺着喉咙渗透进血液，悄悄的溜进大脑里，并且尽本分的瘫痪了部分细胞。总而言之，牧师上半身的思考能力下降了，下半身的本能欲望提高了。

Cassidy可不会不知道对面的混蛋在用什么眼神打量自己，这种表情他再熟悉不过了——Padre想操他。嘴角忍不住勾起一抹得意的笑容，老天，要知道能被这样性感的神职人员看上简直三生有幸，更何况还是这样面容姣好的一位。从拖鞋里抬起腿用脚掌踩上对方膝盖，相较于正常人类更为苍白的皮肤在暗色的裤子上更加诱惑和显眼，后背顺带又往下滑了点让腿能伸得更长。搭在肩上的斗篷在动作中敞的更开，大片的肌肤暴露在目光之下。牧师很明显的动摇了，滚动的喉结便是证据，这让Cassidy笑的更愉悦。“所以说，圣经上都说了别他妈喝酒【1】。你看看你，现在不就马上要犯下鸡奸的罪行了么？”

“闭嘴，Cass。”这次Jesse的回复倒是很快。他将手中空了的酒瓶放到座椅上，双眼几乎要将Cassidy望穿似的直直的盯着对方，“过来。”

即便没有使用能力Jesse也知道Cassidy会乖乖听话。而吸血鬼也爱惨了这个高高在上、对人发号施令的混蛋牧师。Cassidy没有犹豫马上跨坐到对方身上，都还没坐稳就迫不及待的把嘴唇贴了上去热烈的吻着，像迎接多个月未见面的恋人那般急不可耐，肩上的斗篷也一寸寸的溜走，最终悄无声息的落到蒙了层黄土和灰尘的木地板上。Jesse的手摸上了Cassidy的腰际，长年以来暴力的痕迹在这双手上显露的太多，骨络分明、粗糙又厚实，只需要稍稍用力，便能将对方揽得更近，事实上牧师也这么做了。两人几乎是胸膛相贴，只剩下一条狭长的缝隙随着接吻时有时无。

从窗户照进来的阳光似乎不愿破坏两人火热的气氛，自觉的挪开光线，安静的斜照在讲台上。而在暗处，粗重的喘息越发明显。

Cassidy在尝够了牧师嘴里略微苦涩的味道后结束了缠绵，接着手指便马上往下探直接摸上了裤腰带，连拉带扯的恨不得碍事的布料能在下一秒就消失不见。有时候Cassidy甚至觉得裙子可真方便，只需要掀起来就能开办，或许哪天可以搞两条苏格兰裙，对，是两条——这样方便的事情可不能就自己独享。脑袋里不禁浮现了Jesse穿着格子短裙的滑稽模样，画面感的冲击太过强烈，抑制不住的嘴角上扬。

众所周知，牧师的占有欲简直到了变态的地步，尤其是对于眼前的这个吸血鬼更是如此（虽然他本人怎么也不愿意承认这件事），他容不得他的小跟班在这种时候分心。看见Cassidy脸上奇怪的笑容很是不高兴的垂下嘴角，屈指勾着他底裤边缘向外拉，再拉，然后———啪！

“操！Jesse你他妈干什么！”

满意的看见那人全身猛地一震差点就弹起来，竖起的眉毛带着愠怒，咧着嘴露出牙齿，但在Jesse看来着实是赏心悦目。像只炸了毛的大型犬，他的脑海里闪过了这样的念头。

“专心点，Cass”，在爱尔兰人又要开始发挥他碎碎念的本领前，牧师率先掌握了话语权。粗糙的掌心抚上对方后腰，沿着脊椎滑进底裤，深入隐秘的沟壑。“我要操你。”

老天，他这么可以用那样神圣的嘴唇吐出如此下流的语句。 情欲和威严并存的语调在耳畔炸开，Cassidy感觉瞬间竟忘了如何呼吸，全身因对方的挑逗兴奋的颤栗，没有意识到双手不知何时篡紧了牧师黑色的衬衫，令它皱成一团。

“叮！”

此刻，出现了一个本不该发出的声响。

两人同步的一顿，动作定格在原处面面相觑，似乎在确认对方要怎么处理这个称得上尴尬的局面。却还没等任何一方想出解决方案前，那恼人的声音再次响起。

“叮！叮！叮！”

“…靠。”Cassidy率先没了兴致，呲着牙从Jesse身上下来坐回原本的位置，幽怨的神情占满了整张脸。

Jesse从口袋里掏出了手机，很认真的看着，不一会儿便眉头深锁。“我得先走了，Cass。”他一起身，整理着袖口和领子就往外走，好像几秒前扬言要办了Cassidy的人不是他似的。

一方面是因为Jesse的动作太快，另一方面是Cassidy没想到他竟然舍得走。等到那抹黑色的背影都已经到了大门前，Cassidy才愣是反应过来，站起来气急败坏的叫喊。“他妈的Jesse！嫖客都没你这样过分的！”

而那个混蛋只是摆了摆手毫无歉意，甚至连回头说个抱歉都不舍得，径直推开门消失在阳光里。留下Cassidy在空荡荡的教堂干瞪眼，还有一瓶对方喝剩的空瓶子要处理。

“Shite！”

这是119岁的吸血鬼第一次感觉有被过分到。

【1】：Cassidy说的原话来自《圣经》。不要醉酒，酒能使人放荡；乃要被圣灵充满。(以弗所书 5:18)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・警告  
> 有Cassidy x Jesse的暗示、轻度窒息。

Cassidy已经好几天没有见到他的牧师了。虽然这当中也有自己一部分责任：早上闷头睡大觉，等到下午太阳开始下山了才出门，在脱衣舞俱乐部或是酒吧玩他妈的一晚上，接着赶在天亮前才回到破教堂里。而Jesse的作息正好颠倒过来，整个儿白天在小镇里打架闹…“处理教徒纷争”，晚上安心睡觉。所以碰不上面也不光是爱尔兰人一个人的错，牧师也脱不了干系，只能说是两方咎由自取。

“当然，如果非要分出谁更罪加一等的话确实是Jesse了”，Cassidy把自己包的严严实实只露出个脸，不知不觉就把心声说了出来，用一种他平时念叨的语气自言自语，“首先，Padre是个畜牲。其次，他半途而废做到一半就他妈跑了，把我晾在这边。最后，他晚上根本没回来睡觉！”

教堂的门被推开，从门缝钻出来个打扮滑稽的人——头戴斗笠身披斗篷，连双手都套着手套，活像是得了最严重的皮肤癌患者似的。从门口到卡车的路上，Cassidy嘴里仍旧在嘀嘀咕咕着什么，但是即便听不清那带着浓重口音的语句，也可以从他歪斜的嘴知道他准是还在咒骂先前提到的那个家伙。

为什么要选在大中午的出门，引擎启动的瞬间，Cassidy后悔的想到。至于真正的原因是什么就连他也说不出个所以然，不过很大概率源自于吸血鬼痴情的本性。

“牧师，不好意思…”穿着POLO衫的中年男性笑的一脸奉承的样子，两手合在胸前摩擦，没几根发丝的脑袋在日光灯下发亮，“您刚刚说不用担心钱的问题，请问是要付现么？”

Jesse视线上下扫动打量着，绕着立式空调转了一圈后停下。接着像在和老朋友见面打招呼那样，手在那台机器背面拍了两下。

“你刚刚说什么？噢对，付钱是吧。”牧师扬起嘴角，只是眼底并无笑意，“那就免费送我。”

而好巧不巧，Cassidy到达现场时正好逮了个人（Jesse）赃（空调）俱获。“Wow！等等，Padre，你在做什么！”，凭借着细长的身板，他顺利的挤到那两人中间，把罪犯和受害者隔开，“还有你要这个干什么？”

要说牧师不意外的话那就是在撒谎，他没有想到会在电器行里见到这个老家伙。只是和面前这个老不死的爱尔兰人相反，Jesse并不会把情绪都写在脸上。双手叉腰，丝毫不觉得这样的行为有哪里不对劲，用一种在谈论圣经真理的语气说着，“我在买空调Cass，既然你修了几周都没有结果，那我只能换台新的了。我这还不是为了你么？”

Cassidy感觉额角突突的疼。敢情他的牧师沦落到要抢…噢不对，是“买”空调都还是自己的错了。他夸张的抬起一边眉毛，双手在半空中胡乱挥舞着表达不满，“你他妈说的是人话么Padre？我可没让你搞个新的，而且就算我想要新空调，你也不该用该死的创世纪！”

那个爱尔兰人似乎还说了什么，只是Jesse并没有仔细听，要知道从那样的地方腔调中分辨出英文单词来是需要极高的专注力的。而眼下他又再次分心了——没错，他的双眼又离不开Cassidy了。当对方伸手去口袋里掏出钱包时，我们可敬的传教士在心里想的是，这个斗篷是几天前的那件。以至于他并没有注意到Cassidy似乎是嫌钱不够，已经伸出手准备来拿自己塞在屁股兜里的皮夹。随着臀部感受到陌生的感觉，一声急促的抽气声泄露出来。过于大胆的触碰加上突然拉进的距离完全不在预料范围之内，Jesse被突袭的措手不及，全身仿佛被上帝夺走了控制权，而现在那位全能主的命令就是“不准动”。

“Rea——lly？”Cassidy拖着长长的尾音，以教科书般的例子演示什么叫“不满的语气”。“我还以为你钱包里会有点东西的，哪怕一张纸抄也好，全是硬币就他妈离谱啊！教徒奉献的钱你也花的太快了。”

估计是看就几个铜板也没屁用，Cassidy只是翻了几下后干脆把钱包往Jesse手里塞。

也是到了这时候，这个杵着像个木棍似的神职人员才回过神来，一把抓住Cassidy的手腕就往店门口拽。空调？见鬼去吧。

Cassidy不确定对方又在发什么疯，或许Padre从来就没有正常过也说不定。意思意思扭动几下手腕表达被粗鲁对待的不满，配上几声敷衍的怪叫——当然了，牧师从来就不会理会他的诉求，所以反抗并没有意义。他基本上是一路被拖进了隔壁的公厕里，期间还左脚绊倒右脚了几次，加上因为拉扯，手腕的皮肤不小心暴露在阳光下造成了些许灼伤。要说刚开始的他摸不清头脑，但等到自己的背部贴上冰凉的墙砖上时，如果还硬要装作不明白Jesse的意图，那这一个世纪他准是白活了。

“等等等！等一下！”赶在那个大胡子突然以一副要吻上来的架势把脸凑近之前，Cassidy连忙用手抵着他胸口阻止了，“解释清楚Padre，你怎么像个发情的猫！我知道我魅力很大，但他妈你上次把我扔下来的事情我可都还记着呢！”

骄傲是Jesse身上最明显的特质，他向来不喜欢忤逆的行为，而现在Cassidy的拒绝让感觉到了不尊重，不过还没到发脾气的地步。深吸了口气，眯起眼，这是不悦的前兆，“解释？你会和妓女解释为什么想操她们么？至于上次的事情，那是突发状况。”

…你为什么如此天真Cassidy，想着那个大名鼎鼎的Custer能道歉？这可不是什么骆驼穿针眼或是财主进天国【1】的主日学故事！爱尔兰人知道惹火面前的流氓牧师会有什么下场，也观察到了对方脸上表情的变化，更何况他并不讨厌Jesse那样高高在上的样子，或者更准确的说是…他他妈爱死了。

埋怨马上就被抛到脑后消失的无影无踪，Cassidy一转被动猛地拽着Jesse领子往自己的方向扯，双唇直接撞到一块儿，力到大的险些能把嘴唇磕破。另一手向后摸索碰到了隔间门板，边后退着挤进里头，门也随之应声关上。但即便是吸血鬼后脑勺也不长眼睛，小腿冷不防抵上马桶，没有站稳脚跟，直直向后坐在马桶盖上，发出咚的闷响。

反观Jesse可就没这么幸运了，刚来得及锁上插销，那只紧拽着他的手没有及时松开，连带着他也只得向前倾。急忙撑住坐便水箱，脚跟离地双腿紧绷着倾斜，千钧一发之际才免去了门牙撞上对方脑袋的惨剧，Cassidy顽皮的发丝甚至刚好扫在他鼻尖上。有股木炭燃烧殆尽的味道。然而就在他脱离这个滑稽又不舒适的动作前，耳朵捕捉到了低低的笑声。垂下眼，果真见到了那张爬满放肆笑容的脸。

“抱歉，Padre但你现在像极了…唔！Fuck…”

不等这个爱耍嘴皮子的家伙说完，Jesse的一个膝盖已经顶进他双腿间，为了加强封嘴效果似的甚至还继续向前挪动，结结实实的在男人最脆弱的部位挤压两下。而他也如愿以偿的听见对方骂到一半就变了调的脏话。

“像什么？”这句话仿佛不是个问句，而是胜利者的嘲笑。

Cassidy知道他必须回答Jesse的问题。这是两个人之间奇怪的游戏，虽然没有任何一方能准确知道这场游戏是什么时候开始的。他们互相试探着底线，以一种近乎冒犯的方式，不管是言语上还是肢体上。他们扮演着各自的角色，一个愿打，一个愿挨，Cassidy往往是后者。而两人都乐在其中。

“像个没发育完全的畸形儿。”在看见牧师的眼皮很明显的抽动后，Cassidy的嘴角更是高高扬起。紧接着一只有力的手摁向自己颈部，后背也跟着重重的撞在水箱上，即便窒息感还没真正到来，他已经因为兴奋而开始觉得头晕脑胀了，暴力在Jesse的身上只会更加显得火辣。先前脚踝和手腕上隐隐的疼痛苏醒过来，仿佛火苗落到灰烬中，势不可挡的燃烧起来。

那只手没有停止施加压力——即便对方开始敲打自己的手腕，双脚在地上乱蹬，一副想要停下的样子挣扎着——因为Jesse能感受到对方的某个部位温度逐渐升高，透过膝盖清清楚楚的传了过来。

他的吸血鬼硬了。

不知道Cassidy的家伙操进来的感觉会怎样，Jesse很突兀的想到。

当喉咙上的压迫消失的瞬间，Cassidy剧烈的咳了起来，同时大口的呼吸着氧气，还险些被口水呛到。才刚从晕眩中缓过劲来，就发现有双手已经解开了自己的皮带，而那样暗沉的肤色肯定不属于自己。

“这次你来，不准射里头。”

Jesse的话简单易懂，但Cassidy怀疑自己听错了什么，两眼瞪得大大的，甚至比看见上帝本帝都还惊讶。

“什、什么？！”Cassidy听见了心脏在胸口疯狂跳动的声音，仿佛就要冲破皮肉直接蹦出来，这一个世纪以来它就没有跳的这么厉害过（当然磕药的时候除外）。他的幻想里总是充满了无数下流的场景和情节，但绝对不会是这个——在肮脏的公共男厕上了Padre。这太过了，一瞬间他变成了个马上要开苞的小处男，连手都不知道该摆哪里才好。

“我说肯定是马太福音…”  
“不不不，绝对是马可福音比较好。”

两个陌生的声音出现在听力范围内。像听见警笛的嫖客似的，门板内的两人顿时屏住呼吸。虽然在做龌龊事的时候并不是祈祷的好时机，但定格的两人中至少有一个肯定正在心里默默许愿着。

事实证明外头的不速之客并没有发现紧闭的那扇门背后刚刚正在进行什么，也没有看见门缝底下并不只有一双脚。他们的谈话还在继续。

“马可福音写的最早，后来那些都是照着它抄而已！”这个声音比较粗犷，听上去像个中年人。

“才不是呢！”另一个人显然不买账，用更为尖细的音调反驳，“马太福音最出名，所以才是最好的！”

“不，我的比较好！”

“屁！我的才好！”

“我的！！”

“是我的！！”

争吵随着你一言我一语而逐渐升级，主题逐渐偏离，最后就连Jesse和Cassidy都有些忘了他们刚开始究竟是为了什么而争辩。就像两名幼儿园的小孩，用着最幼稚的语言乱吼乱叫，觉得嗓门高的就能获胜。

“你的是垃圾！”

“你的是屎！”

“够了！”Jesse碰的一下推门而出，辱骂圣经已经触碰到了他的底线。

试想一下——左半边站着衣衫不整的神职人员和在裤裆大敞遛鸟儿的瘾君子，右半边站着亵渎圣书被神父抓个正着的镇民，究竟哪一方会更尴尬？ 虽然没人能够分的清楚这个场面可以让一个成年人社会性死亡几次，但至少我们的好牧师看上去并不窘迫。Jesse的性欲来的快，去的也快，眼下他是不可能再装作没事人的回到隔间里了。使用了创世纪把那两个大不敬的家伙撵出去并消除了部分记忆后，Jesse回过头看了眼还坐在马桶盖上的爱尔兰人，耸了耸肩。“Well，我还要去搬空调，很高兴碰到你，Cass。”

当Jesse把空调送上卡车时，厕所里传来了哐当哐当的声响，像是拖把、水桶还有马桶盖狠狠砸在地上的声音，如果仔细听，还能听见有什么人在骂着F开头的单词。但这些都被引擎发动的噪音下盖了过去，随着车轮转动激起的沙土飘向远方。

【1】财主进天国的故事，出自圣经马太福音19章。故事内容大概就是说，想要有钱人上天堂，比骆驼穿过针眼还难。这句话出现在上面的时候是Cassidy的心理活动，他本来就把圣经记得乱七八糟还瞎引用，基本上他想表达的是“Jesse道歉比财主上天堂更难”的意思。（我这个解释有点多此一举的感觉）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・写在后头  
> 这已经是第二次跳车了，我觉得不仅是对不起Cassidy我还觉得对不起各位读者（说着说着就跪了下来）。  
> 等把正文写完了会搞个番外好好开车的，还请耐心等候……然后可以猜猜我还要跳…咳、Jesse还要跳几次车。

**Author's Note:**

> ・作者叨叨  
> 欢迎留言回复啊，北极圈快要冻死了！


End file.
